The Broom (film)
For the villainous organization in the saga, see Broom (organization). The Broom is a dystopian dark comedy film inspired by The Purge films and the 1996 film, Riot. The film was released on May 9, 2018 as KB Productions’ 239th feature film. It is set in the same universe as the KK Undead films and told in an anthology narrative like the other KK Undead films. It served as a prequel that paved the way to KK Undead: Extinction. KB later confirmed the film to be an installment of the KK Undead saga. Plot In 2014, the Broom, a cyber-terrorist personality cult follower organization, are sworn in by dissatisfied KK residents to build a headquarters at the city following an economic unrest due to the zombie attacks in the KK Undead films and pass a new law which sanctions a brutal riot called the KK Ex-Student Riot, the first of which takes place in 2015. The riot occurs in the first half of May, where ex-students from the KK region carry out anti-United Nations protests (the Broom opposes the United Nations). Two years before the events of KK Undead: Extinction, a United Nations envoy from America plans to visit KK for development plans for the case of another possible zombie attack, and his life is at stake when Broom members attempt to assassinate him. Chapter I: “The Hacking” Josh is trying to do research on UN relations. Cyber-attacks hindered his online research. The website he is trying to access was defaced with a large portrait of Adolf Hitler overlaid with a Soviet-Nazi flag. Defaced websites Chapter II: “Cyber Attack” First Video threat Movements in Berlin, Moscow, Tokyo and Ukraine UN Envoy event announced The Broom launched a Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attack on the server for the event Chapter III: “The Shocking Truth” KK Ex-Students flash mob Josh discovers that some of the KK Undead series characters are secretly Broom supporters Bomb at UN Envoy speech Chapter IV: “The Riot” KK Ex-Student Riot Madame Number One captured Envoy Sam injured in blast Chapter V: “New Order” Envoy Sam dies of injuries in hospital The Trial of Madame Number One: The one captured is not the original Madame Number One: she is a decoy. The original Madame Number 1 declared a victory in KK and implemented their new order: the Eclogon. Disestablishment of the Anti-Zombie Army Mid-credits scene: Broom’s secret branch distributing the radioactive substance and eventually made zombies Post-credits scene: Envoy Sam reawakens as a zombie. Notes for editing the plot The plot will involve the radioactive substance from the KK Undead series. The Broom organization plans to use the substance for chemical warfare. The ending will lead to the events from KK Undead: Extinction. Cast * Joshua K * Desmond Lee * Viktor * Envoy Sam Broom members/supporters * Madame Number One, the head of the mysterious Broom organization. * Toshihiro Kensuke * Shannon * Angela * Yen Lin * Isabel * Anne * Yun * May * Mathura * Veronica * Kylar * Jolene * The Best Frenz ** Lynette ** Elaine ** Yong * Mihasa Sakamoto Trivia * The reason a broom is chosen as the titular organization’s logo is a reference to the 1969 racial riots of Kuala Lumpur. During the riot, rioters attached brooms on vehicles as a sign of “cleansing the government from corruption”. * This film is based on the Purge movies, particularly The Purge: Election Year (2016). * The film is the first in the KK Undead series to have a female main antagonist. Category:Films Category:The Broom